Celos
by LadyAryaS
Summary: One-shoot Quinn Fabray declara su amor a Rachel después de un ataque de celos de la morena. El summary pesimo la historia esperemos que no tanto


¡Hola!

Tengo por costumbre escribir, pero son contadas las veces que me he animado a publicar alguno de mis inventos (por no decir incoherencias) espero que sea de su agrado y que en base a eso se animen a dejar sus comentarios. Gracias por leer de antemano =).

Otra pelea más, una discusión que partía del mismo punto, los celos de la rubia ante la coquetería de la morena, Rachel Berry nunca se había mostrado tan desconfiada, nunca había sentido la necesidad de arrancar la cabeza de una persona por simplemente sonreír mostrando excesivamente la dentadura, pero en este momento así era, y sentía su estomago encogerse y dar giros inesperados al notar que la rubia seguía el juego del coqueteo a cualquier chica que se le acercara.

¿Lo peor de la situación? El no poder hacer absolutamente nada, Quinn Fabray no era nada más que su mejor amiga, y la morena se sentía una cobarde al no ser capaz de externarle a la hermosa rubia todo lo que sentía por ella desde hacía ya varias semanas. ¿Cómo habían cambiado las cosas? No lo sabría decir con exactitud, desde el primer momento sintió algo que no podía explicar al estar cerca de ella, su mirada, su sonrisa, sus manías, su manera tan extrovertida de ser, no encontraba defecto alguno, bueno, tal vez su excesiva coquetería…

-Aun no entiendo, ¿por qué tenías que portarte así con ella? – Había cuestionado la rubia a la morena. – Porque si, ¿acaso no viste que primero estaba coqueteando con otro tipo antes de ir contigo?- Había respondido tratando de ocultar el coraje que sentía mientras caminaban al automóvil de Quinn, Rachel iba dos pasos por delante de la rubia, Quinn iba tras de ella tratando de no reír. – Si lo vi, pero vamos guapa, tú sabes que yo lo hago para divertirme, no busco nada serio – Rachel gruñó por lo bajo, precisamente por eso, porque era diversión es que más se molestaba. – ¿Ah sí? Muy bien entonces, no me vuelvo a entrometer en tus asuntos, ya no me importa si tratan de jugar contigo. –

Habían llegado al auto, Rachel se recargo en el con los brazos cruzados esperando a que Quinn abriera, pero la rubia se había parado justo a su lado, mirándola fijamente. - ¿Por qué estás molesta?- cuestionó a la morena en voz baja, acercándose a ella hasta quedar a sólo centímetros de separación. Rachel sintió su corazón detenerse y volver a latir desmesurado, posiblemente podría salir de su pecho por sólo sentir a la rubia tan cerca. Rachel no respondió a la pregunta, mantenía su mirada fija en la de Quinn, ya que no había respuesta que pudiera darle sin que terminara confesándole sus sentimientos, y eso era algo que aun no estaba dispuesta a hacer…

Un par de minutos pasaron, ninguna de las dos apartaba la mirada, y no parecían querer hacerlo, ninguna de las dos se movía, el silencio de repente se había vuelto parte esencial del momento, no había incomodidad, sólo una necesidad de quedarse así, de mantenerse una al lado de la otra para siempre.

Quinn posó sus manos en la cintura de Rachel, acercó lentamente sus labios a la mejilla de la morena y depositó un beso. Rachel cerró los ojos tratando de asimilar el momento, esperando a que la rubia se alejara, había detenido su respiración para no intoxicarse aún más de ella, para tratar de ignorar el aroma que desprendía y que le nublaba los sentidos, la cercanía la estaba matando, pero Quinn no se alejaba, seguía pegada a ella. Rachel suspiró, y estando a punto de empezar a alejarse, esta empezó a hablar.

**No sé ni cómo hacerle  
para convencerte,  
que tú eres la única que  
vuela en mi mente,  
no soy bueno para hablar,  
y todo me sale mal.**

- Rach, tengo un pequeño problema y ya no lo puedo ocultar – Dijo y alejó su rostro lo suficiente para poder volver a admirar los ojos marrones de la morena. Rachel acarició su mejilla y tratando de alentarla a seguir preguntó. -¿Qué problema es? – La rubia le sonrió ante el gesto, y ganando confianza debido al contacto de la piel de la morena con la propia, prosiguió. – Bueno… en si lo que tengo no es un problema, el problema radica en que tengo que expresarlo y no sé cómo hacerlo. -

La rubia apartó la mirada y rompió el contacto con Rachel al separarse de ella, caminó dos pasos hacia atrás… - O tal vez si sé cómo hacerlo pero entonces el problema sería él como vas a reaccionar en cuanto te lo diga, porque posiblemente vas a querer alejarte de mí, o tal vez ignorarme durante un tiempo para poder asimilarlo, o no sé… - Rachel se acercó y colocó un dedo sobre los labios de su amiga, logrando de esta forma que dejara de hablar, y es que entre más hablaba, más nerviosa parecía ponerse y las palabras empezaban a salir más rápidamente y Rachel tenía miedo de no entenderla al final. –Sshh, si ese es tu problema, entonces no tienes que preocuparte, yo nunca, jamás, me alejaría de ti. – Sonrió y mientras el dedo que tenía sobre sus labios pasaba a posarse junto con su mano en su mejilla concluyó. - Así que dime qué te pasa que yo sabré entender.

**Y si hablara del pocito en tu mejilla,  
podría hacerle una canción a tu sonrisa,  
y sin pasar por alto tu mirada de diva,  
sin más palabras quiero que tú  
seas mía, seas mía.**

Quinn exhaló el aire que había retenido durante varios segundos, su mirada fija en el suelo, los segundos pasaban y no parecía encontrar la manera correcta para hablar. Levantó su mirada para admirar los ojos de Rachel, ella sonreía, no sabía porque, pero lo hacía, sin saber cómo, tomó las manos de la morena entre las suyas. – Creo que nunca antes había sentido la necesidad de estar junto a alguien y hacer todo lo posible para hacerle notar que no pienso en nadie más que en ella, que lo único que me hace feliz es cuando ella es feliz, que su sonrisa ilumina todo mi universo y podría decir tantas cosas por las que la admiro y que me tienen perdida. – Rachel escuchaba con atención, la sonrisa que había en su rostro se mantenía pero en forma de esbozo, la rubia estaba confesando algo que nunca hubiese esperado escuchar, al parecer Quinn Fabray estaba enamorada…

**Y si te digo lo que todos dicen,  
tal vez pueda funcionar  
pero déjame decirte  
que no soy bueno para hablar,  
y todo me sale mal. **

- Siempre que coqueteo con alguien, es un intento de llamar tu atención, pero al parecer siempre sale mal porque lo único que logro es hacerte enojar… - Quinn le sonrió a la morena, quien en ese momento había abierto los ojos en señal de sorpresa, esa parte de la confesión no la esperaba. – Muchas veces he querido decirte todo esto, he buscado las palabras y las formas de confesarte que quiero construirte un mundo donde seas mi estrella, porque tú me has hecho ser mejor. Te quiero Rachel Berry, y aunque posiblemente hay mejores manera de hacerte esta petición: ¿Considerarías ser mía? ¿Me permitirías lograr hacer que te enamores de mi?. – A pesar de estar exactamente frente a Quinn, de haber escuchado perfectamente claro todo lo que la rubia había dicho, Rachel aun no podía dar crédito a lo que estaba sucediendo. Quinn estaba esperando a que la morena diese su respuesta, aun tenía sus manos entre las suyas, su sonrisa se desvanecía conforme los segundos pasaban.

**Y si hablara del pocito en tu mejilla,  
podría hacerle una canción a tu sonrisa,  
y sin pasar por alto tu mirada de diva,  
sin más palabras quiero que tú  
seas mía, seas mía, seas mía, seas mía,  
seas mía **

Una nueva sonrisa se formó en el rostro de Rachel, muchos sueños había tenido esperando por este momento y nunca imaginó que llegaría en realidad, acercó su rostro al de la rubia buscando un tierno roce de labios, al cual Quinn respondió con suavidad, fue un beso dulce y corto, al separarse, ambas sonreían abiertamente, la rubia arrugando su nariz en el gesto y Rachel respondió a la confesión – No puedo darte la oportunidad de enamorarme, porque si yo te hablara de todas las cosas por las cuales estoy enamorada de ti, estoy segura que no serías capaz de creerme, yo también te quiero Quinn Fabray, y desde hace tiempo soy tuya. – Volvió a unir sus labios a los de una sorprendida rubia y no hizo falta nada más para que entendieran que a partir de ese momento una era parte de la otra.


End file.
